Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin Part 1.
Here is part one of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin movie. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Courage the Cowardly Dog as The Genie *Pikachu (from Pokemon) as Abu *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Rajah *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as The Sultan *Baron Dante (from Croc) as Jafar *Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Iago *Dick Dastardly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) as Razoul *Muttley, Klunk, Zilly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Butch, Meowth, James (from Pokemon), and Stormtroopers (from Star Wars) as Razoul's Guards *Dr. Nitrus Brio (from Crash Bandicoot) as Gazeem the Thief *Willie the Giant (from Fun and Fancy Free) as The Cave of Wonders *Orville (from The Rescuers) as The Magic Carpet *The Inquisitor (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Reflux the Knaaren (from Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) as Genie Jafar Transcript *(the scene opens to some burning as a puff of smoke appears. Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Productions Presents... Thomasladdin) *Narrator: This is the story of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin. It is about a blue tank engine named Thomas, who finds a green princess emerald engine named Emily, who of which he loves, and has found a magic lamp with a genie named Courage, who makes all his wishes come true. (the song 'Arabian Nights' (The John Wilson Musical Theatre - Aladdin: The Musical Highlights) plays as the cast shows the main characters of the movie, until we arrive at Agrabah) *Chorus: Oh I come from a land, From a faraway place, Where the caravan camels roam, Where they cut off your ear, Where it's flat and immense, If they don't like your face, And the heat is intense, It's barbaric, but hey--it's home! When the wind's at your back, And the sun's from the west, And the sand in the glass is right, Come on down, Stop on by Hop a carpet and fly To another Arabian night, Arabian nights, Like Arabian days, More often than not Are hotter than hot In a lot of good ways Arabian nights, 'Neath Arabian moons, A fool off his guard Could fall and fall hard Out there on the dunes. (at Agrabah, a large shadow arrives, releaving itself as Grandpa Max, who has a book) *Grandpa Max: Ah, hello! What a pleasure to meet you, everyone! My name is Grandpa Max. By the way, welcome to Agrabah. This is the city of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today, come on down! Heh, heh. Look at this! Yes! Combination hookah and coffee maker--also makes Julienne fries. Will not break (taps it on table), will not--(it falls apart)--it broke. Ooohhh! Look at this! Pulls out Tupperware) I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen. (Pries it open, makes raspberry sound) Ah, still good. I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider...this. (pulls the Magic Lamp out from his sleeve) Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts. This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? (pours shiny sand from the lamp into his hand) It begins on a dark night, (throws sand into the sky, where it forms a starry nightscape) where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose. (Camera tilts down to find a doctor named Baron Dante sitting on his horse and Salem on his shoulder. Dr. Nitrus Brio comes riding up to the pair) *Baron Dante: You...are late. *Dr. Nitrus Brio: A thousand apologies, O patient one. *Baron Dante: You have it, then? *Dr. Nitrus Brio: I had to slit a few throats to get it. (Pulls out half of the medallion. Baron reaches out for it, until Dr. Nitrus Brio yanks it back) Ah, ah, ahhh! The treasure! (Plucky Duck squawks as he flies by and grabs the medallion) Ouch! *Baron Dante: Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you. *Plucky Duck: What's coming to you! Awk! (Baron pulls out the second half of the medallion. He connects them, and the insect medallion begins to glow. Finally, it flies out of Baron's hand, scaring the horses, and is off toward the dunes) *Baron Dante: Quickly, follow the trail! Faster! (the villains ride off, following the glowing speck of light, until it reaches a large dune. It separates into two and the halves plunge into the dune. All that remains are two glowing points of light on the dune. But then the dune begins to rise up, transforming into a giant lion's head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes) *Dr. Nitrus Brio: At last, after all my years of searching, the cave of wonders! *Plucky Duck: Awk! Cave of wonders! *Dr. Nitrus Brio: By Allah! *Baron Dante: Now, remember! Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine! (Dr. Nitrus Brio starts to approach the lion's mouth, which forms the entrance to the cave. He chuckles as he goes.) *Plucky Duck: Awk, the lamp! Awk, the lamp! (Now that Plucky and Baron are alone, Plucky opens up in normal English) Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up? (Baron puts his finger to his lips and shushes him. Dr. Nitrus Brio reaches the cave, but is blown away by the roar of the cave's speaking) *Willie the Giant: Who disturbs my slumber? *Dr. Nitrus Brio: It is I, Dr. Nitrus Brio, a humble thief. *Willie the Gaint: Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough. (Dr. Nitrus Brio turns to Baron with a questioning look) *Baron Dante: Well? What are you waiting for? Go on! (Dr. Nitrus Brio hesitates, then moves one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he plants his foot down. Nothing happens. Relieved, he begins his trek again. Then another roar comes. He turns back, and tries to flee, but fails when the lion's mouth slams shut and the dune collapses back to normal. All that are left are Baron, Plucky, and the two separated halves of the medallion) *Baron Dante: Nooooo! *Willie the Giant: Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough. (Plucky unburies himself from the sand, coughing as he does so.) *Plucky Duck: I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm molting! (flies up to Baron's shoulder) *Baron Dante: Patience, Plucky. Patience. Katnip was obviously less than worthy. *Plucky: (Extremely sarcastically) Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incred--I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise! What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big prob- (Baron pinches his beak shut) *Baron Dante: Yes, we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this...diamond in the rough. (they hurry back to Baron's lab and sleep for the night) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof